1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to processing image data to change keyframe values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image data processing systems may receive program instructions for character animation, in which character data (describing the nature of a character) is associated with animation data, specifying character movements. The animation data may consist of a plurality of keyframes and a user may change the values of these keyframes by changing the position of displayed keyframe indicators. However, the movement of one keyframe may impact upon the position of other keyframes, thereby introducing time-based artefacts.